Start over?
by Bexxi86
Summary: When one is given a chance to completely start over, who would they be to waste it? Especially when it means that life might end up that much sweeter in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_**

* * *

_The last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _

_To Draco Malfoy- I give my personal pocket watch, for in times of war, some deserve a second chance. Use it well._

The minister of Magic handed me the golden pocket watch, for which I was clearly confused why I was even receiving it. Why would Dumbledore leave me anything, let alone a bloody pocket watch! Did he know I was trying to kill him?

The minister left, and I went to my rooms, looking at the strange watch. _A second chance._ I thought about it. Why would I deserve a second chance at anything? I was a failure. I was a death eater, however unwilling. I had tried to kill Dumbledore himself, and did lead him to his death. I was a terrible person, and I knew I didn't deserve a second chance at anything.

But if I could have just one, I would wish to go back to when I was eleven years old, before the teachings of my father could take their hold on me. When the brightest witch of the age was just a girl, not a Mudblood. When I was innocent.

I rubbed my finger across the golden plate, a picture of a phoenix. It strangely started to glow a bright blue and I tried to let go, but I couldn't. I felt a sickening pain run through my body, and I felt my eyes close on their own accord. Then there was black.

I opened my eyes, feeling strangely rested, though it only felt like minutes. I was in my bed, the blankets strewn over me. I rubbed my eyes and stood up, brushing off my clothes as I walked to the lavatory. I was wearing pajamas, which confused me because I hadn't changed from my black suit, that I remembered of. My whole room looked bigger, my bed, my dressers. Strange.

I walked into the lavatory still rubbing my eyes from the lighting change. I looked into the mirror and screamed loudly. I looked back in the mirror and screamed again! I was looking at the eleven year old version of myself! I brought my hand to my face and started touching it. I simply could not believe it was real. Was this a dream? Some trickery? Was that pocket watch cursed?

"Draco? Draco, darling, are you alright?" I heard my mothers voice from outside my room. I walked quickly over to the door and opened it, watching my mother tumble inside. I looked at her, she looked much younger, healthier, her black and blonde hair cascading in waves down her back. She looked almost happy. I hadn't seen her like this in years! "Are you alright, I heard you scream? Look at you, you aren't even dressed yet, we need to be at platform 9 3/4 in less than an hour! You can't miss the train on your first day to hogwarts!"

Today was my first day at Hogwarts? Bloody hell, what had the pocket watch done, made me time travel? _Second chance._ "I- sorry mother, I slept in." I said sheepishly, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Well go on then, we need to be a Madame Malkins in 20 minutes!" She said laughing as she walked out of the door. I looked at my eleven year old self again, unbelievingly, and started to get dressed. I was out the door in ten minutes, waking down the stairs to meet my mother. I had disregarded my hair gel, remembering how awful it used to look, instead leaving my silky blonde locks styled nicely to the side.

"Oh there you are, you look nice, my dragon. No hair gel today?" My mother asked as she lead me over to the floo. The manor looked bright and happy, not grey and gloomy as I remembered when _he _was occupying it.

"I believe I may want a hair cut, mother." I said honestly. I didn't want my hair long like my fathers.

"I thought you wanted it long, like your father?" She said almost shocked. If this was all real, I wanted to be nothing like my father.

"No, I don't." I said coldly. She nodded, while looking at me in confusion. We stepped into the floo, the green flames engulfing us as we spun around, landing in the fire place of Madame Malkin's. I began to chose my new robes, like I had remembered, and stood on the podium, watching as a young Harry Potter walked up to stand on the podium beside me. This is my _second chance. _

"Hello." The boy said looking over at me.

"Hello. First time to Hogwarts as well?" I said, though I already knew the answer.

"Yes." He responded shyly.

"Me too. I'm Draco." I said smiling, reaching out my hand for him to shake. He looked at it for a second before smiling back up at me, shaking my hand as well.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you." He said before Madame Malkin came back with both of our sets of robes.

"What else do you need to get?" I asked, knowing where my next stop was already.

"I need... A wand." He said, looking back at his letter.

"Me as well. I was just heading to Olivanders, want to join me?" I said, knowing I was doing what I needed to do to make him a friend. If this was my second chance, I was going to make things right. I was going to be on the right side, with real friends.

"Yeah, sure! Just let me go tell Hagrid!" He said before running out of the shop to the half-giant waiting outside.

I walked outside and he was already waiting for me. I checked the time on the old pocket watch, It was half past 10 already. We needed to hurry.

"Hagrid said the train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock." Harry said, motioning to my watch. I closed it and put it back in my pocket.

"It's half ten now, we need to hurry." I said before running down the alley to Olivander's.

We walked inside and the old man slid over to us on a ladder.

"Ah, I wondered when I might be seeing you, mister Potter. And a young mister Malfoy as well, what a pleasant surprise." The old man said, before walking off to get two boxes. He sat them down in front of us, and I opened mine immediately. I knew already it wasn't my wand, but I waved it anyways, making a pile of books fall over. Harry waved his and shattered a vase.

"Nope. Let's see. Ah for you Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter, I wonder." He mumbled the last part before setting down the boxes in front of us. I opened mine and immediately felt at peace. It was my wand. I felt a glow around me and smiled. I had my 10" Hawthorn with Unicorn hair core.

Harry watched as I got my wand and he opened his box, holding up one slightly longer than mine. The glow enveloped him as well.

"Curious. Very curious." Olivander said to himself.

"I'm sorry sir, but what's curious?" Harry asked the man.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter, and it just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather, just one other. It's curious that you be destined for this wand when its brother, gave you that scar." Olivander told him. So it was true, Harry's wand and voldemorts wand _were_ connected.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked curiously. Potter didn't know about Voldemort yet?

"We do not speak his name, but I assure you both that it is clear, you are destined for great things." We turned around when we heard a tapping on the glass. Hagrid and my mother were waiting outside for us.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hagrid yelled as he handed Harry a large cage with the snowy white owl in it. It was his birthday?

"Draco, darling, are you going to introduce your new friend?" My mother asked as she handed me my books.

"Mother, this is Harry Potter, Harry, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy." I said formally. She looked at me for a moment in shock at me befriending Harry potter before extending her hand to the young boy to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." He said nervously shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Potter." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

**POSTING SPREE! Once again, I apologize if these new stories Im posting have mistakes or if they are written ****strangely. I found my file of all my old stories I've written over the years and decided to post them. Why not, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously- _

_"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." He said nervously shaking her hand. _

_"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Potter." She smiled sweetly._

* * *

"Look at the time, I've got to run, Dumbledore will be wanting his- he'll be wanting to see me. Here's your ticket Harry." Hagrid said before walking away in a hurry. Mother and I started walking away, only to find Harry standing there staring at his ticket.

"Well come on, you don't want to miss the train!" I yelled at him, making him run up to us. We reached the platforms and watched as a few other families walked through, including the Weasley's. Harry watched, confused as they ran through the barrier.

"Don't worry, dear. You just have to run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Draco, you go on and I will help Mr. Potter." My mother said, motioning for me to go. I ran through the barrier and watched as Harry and my mother followed closely behind. I hugged my mother and said goodbye before I lead Harry onto the train. In my other life, I had waited for Crabbe and Goyle and sat with them. This time, I found an empty compartment and Harry and I sat down. We talked a little and about half an hour later, the trolley stopped by our compartment.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The old lady asked. Harry looked at it like he hadn't seen food in months.

"We'll take the lot." Harry said, pulling out several Galleons from his pocket. I raised my eyebrows at him. We began eating tons of candy as I explained to him about what different types there were. He then began to tell me about his home life. I never knew he had been treated so badly before.

Just then a bushy haired girl walked into our compartmented king if anyone had seen a toad. It was Hermione Granger.

"No, sorry. Would you like some help looking?" I said, trying to find my voice which had vacated at the thoughts of her at the Yule ball.

"No thank you, we are almost there anyways, may I sit with you?" She asked cautiously. Harry and I both nodded, then tried to hide as many candy wrappers as we could. She looked at Harry. "What did you do to your glasses? _Oculus Repairo," _she said, watching the piece of tape vanish off of Harry's newly fixed glasses. I was impressed. That was a third year charm that she knew before we even arrived. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter." She said, seeing his scar.

"Yes, I am." Harry replied smiling.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She asked smiling at me.

"Draco Malfoy." I responded.

"Pleasure meeting you both, you may want to put on your robes, I expect we will be arriving soon." She said pulling a book out of her bag and curling up in the seat to read it. I smiled at the thought. She had always loved her books didn't she?

Harry and I put on our new robes and sure enough we arrived at Hogwarts within minutes. Hagrid led us to the boats and Harry, Hermione and I occupied the first one. I remembered my other life, thinking the boat was going to sink because Crabbe and Goyle were in it. I laughed at the thought.

We walked into the castle and waited in front of the doors to the great hall. I suddenly got nervous. Was I going to be sorted back into Slytherin? Away from my new friends?

We were lead into the great hall and stood in a group in front. Hermione got called first, just as I remembered. The hat shouted "Gryffindor." And she held her thumbs up to me and Harry.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall said, motioning for me to go up to the chair. I sat down and she placed the hat on my head.

"A Malfoy, eh? Your mind is older in years than body, you have been given a second chance, have you not? Yes, you would do very well in Slytherin, just as your family, but you wish to not lose your new friends. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed in relief, and hoped off the stool to sit next to Hermione. The teachers seemed gobsmacked.

I saw Crabbe and Goyle get sorted into Slytherin and watched Ron Weasley whisper something in Harry's ear.

It was Harry's turn and we watched as he sat on the stool, seemingly chanting something. The hat yelled out "Gryffindor," and he ran over to me and Hermione smiling as he took his seat. Ron Weasley got sorted into Gryffindor as well and gave me an evil look before chomping away at his food. I already knew my father would be beyond angry at the news that I was in Gryffindor. I would most likely be punished when I got home for winter hols. But I could care less about my father. The cruel sadistic man.

The term went by quickly, including the three headed dog and Troll at Halloween. Hermione had been crying over something the idiot Weasley had said to her. Harry was going to stay for Christmas and look in the Restricted Section while Hermione and I went to our homes. I was nervous. I had ignored all the letters my father had sent me, though I knew he was very angry and disappointed with me. I knew all the spells and homework for school up until 6th year already but I only showed off when I was angry, like at Weasley after Halloween. Harry, Hermione and I had gotten close. Closer than any friends I had before.

Christmas hols were over soon, thank Merlin. My father was furious at me, even to the point where he used the Cruciatus curse. He had tried to use legilimency, but I had already put up my occumency walls. That stumped him. I had told him that I would never be like him and that I chose my own path.

I had cast a glamour charm on myself before getting on the train to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione had found me and gave me a big hug, asking how my holidays went. When I winced, my concentration on the glamour charm broke and she saw my wounds.

"Draco! What in Merlin's name happened to you! Was it your father?" She asked, making the last part almost silent.

"He wasn't very pleased with me." I said reapplying my glamour charm.

"I am taking you to Madame Pomfrey when we arrive back at Hogwarts." She said with her hands on her hips.

"NO! I mean, no, please? I know some spells to heal the cuts and bruises, if I teach them to you, can you fix them? Please, Hermione?" I said straining to keep my voice calm. I didn't need other people to know. Harry and Hermione knew how my father treated me, but no one else did.

By the time We arrived back at Hogwarts, Hermione had healed most of my wounds. She had made me agree to tell Harry.

The rest of the school year passed quickly and the three of us had stood against Quirrell and Voldemort for the Sorcerers stone. I had gone to the hospital wing with minor injuries thanks to Hermione while Harry had gone on and faced Voldemort.

Soon it was time to go back home, and sure enough it was an awful summer, until my elf, Dobby, had told me that Harry was trapped in his room. I had Dobby apparate me to Harry's and then take us both to Hermione's. Her parents welcomed us into their home, though if never seen a muggle home before, and let us stay the few last days of summer. Hermione had been worried when she hadn't heard from either of us all summer.

* * *

**I ****didn't**** want to go through all the books again, so I ****kind of**** abbreviated them a bit!**


End file.
